


Driving lessons

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [14]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Artemis teaches Persephone
Relationships: Artemis/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Driving lessons

Persephone sat on the large cream sofa. Her eyes looked at Artemis who was preparing the large pull down screen for the lesson she created for her friend. 

"Okay" Artemis says swinging her long black hair back over her shoulders and standing up straight. "Last week we discussed different road signs and their meanings. This week we are going to go over scenarios. 

Persephone looked at her with her different colored pens and her little notebook sitting in front of her on the coffee table. Smiling at her friend. "Okay" she replied warily. 

"You'll do fine. Alright; What should you do when you come up to a traffic light that's flashing red?"

"I should stop. Look both ways and continue if and when safe too."

"Good see you're natural" Artemis replied.

"How soon should you start to signal when turning?"

Persephone wiggled her nose in thought her lips moving side to side. "100 feet from the corner."

Artemis smiled "correct!"

"Okay let's get a little harder. You are driving down a road and you see Apollo and Hades on the road. What do you hit?"

"I hit your brother. I could never hurt Hades" Persephone blurts out incredulously. "I mean no question." 

Artemis brings her hands to her temple and starts to rub. "The brakes Persephone. Tartarus! You hit the brakes"

"oh." She nervously chuckles "right the brakes. I knew that"

Artemis looked at her little pink friend and sighed. "I think we are done today." 

Persephone shot up "okay then. Next week same time" 

Artemis nodded watching her friend trot down the hall to her bedroom in disbelief. "Well at least he's the god of medicine. He'll be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405727497/


End file.
